Deductions
by BrightWings111
Summary: Yuki is one of L's closest long-time friends. She walks into the hotel suite with the rest of the task force to "meet" her already best friend. when it's her turn to be pulled aside for private questioning, she doesn't know what to expect. L always has a plan, though. LxOC L/OC Oneshot lemon


**A/N: This is my first lemon O.O I hope I didn't screw it up. Anyways, please review!**

* * *

_~{ Deductions }~_

* * *

Yuki stood silently as Soichiro Yagami knocked on the hotel room door. Her dark red and black dyed hair was cropped neatly, falling just below her ears. Her dark blue eyes were full of fake curiosity.

She already knew what L was going to look like. She knew how he sounded, how he acted, how he thought. She's known him personally for almost fifteen years. She even knew his name. His _real_ name, that is.

L opened the door with a quite literal, "Bang." He made the motion of shooting Yagami with his fingers as he said it. His eyes didn't even linger on Yuki for one second as he recognized her. Yagami looked stunned. L continued, "If I were Kira, you'd be dead."

Yagami cleared his throat, "Yes. Well, it's a good thing you're not then."

L let the group into the suite. As soon as the whole task force was assembled, he explained the standard procedure for safety. Yuki was quite familiar with it. One at a time, each officer would go into a sound-proof room – in this case the bedroom – where L would ask them a couple questions. The others would stay in the main room and stay _silent_; observed by Watari. Standard procedure also stated that Yuki would go last.

She waited silently as the other officers were questioned one by one. When no one else was looking, she and Watari smiled at each other in greeting. She knew the old man well.

When it was her turn, she walked swiftly but not rushed. She didn't want to make it obvious how eager she was to speak with her old friend. When she was sure the door was completely closed and locked, she turned and smiled at him.

He was sitting on the bed in his strange but adorable crouch. His expression remained blank as she sat on the bed next to him.

"So," she said softly, barely able to keep her happiness out of her tone. "How are things with you? We haven't seen each other in years."

"Name," he ordered simply, ignoring her comment and question.

"L," she said accusingly. He turned to face her.

"No, that's me," he replied.

"_L_," she said again, raising an eyebrow. "You know me better than the back of your hand. Are we _really_ going to do this?" He gave her a slight smile.

"I guess you're right," he said. "But we can't walk out there yet. The time has to be the same as the others'."

"So we just talk then," she replied. "Is there a chance that any of them are Kira?"

"You'll find out when they do," he said.

"Aw, L," she pouted. "Please?"

He kissed her as a response. She was surprised by his action, but didn't protest. She knew him as well as loved him. She always had.

She turned her body to face him. He pulled away. Despite her composure, she could feel her face heating up.

This time she kissed him. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist as he kissed back. Her arms snaked around his neck as her fingers laced into his hair. It was so soft. Even though it looked spikey and scratchy, it was like fluff. She giggled into the kiss. He pulled away.

"What's so funny?" he asked quietly.

"Your hair," she giggled. "It's so soft."

"Did you expect anything else?" he asked, kissing her again. He carefully laid her down on the bed. He was so gentle and sweet; she adored him.

She slipped her hands under his shirt and traced her fingers around on his chest. He gave a small sigh of content and she smiled into the kiss. She broke away for a second so they could get air and so she could pull his shirt off. He took her jacket off and she pulled her top off over her head.

He started trailing kisses down her neck while his hands fumbled with her belt. He found her sweet spot and she moaned slightly. She felt him smile as he continued sucking and biting that spot lightly. He got her pants off and she slid his down with ease.

He inserted a finger and she moaned. Satisfied with her reaction, he inserted another and moved them around. His kisses moved back to her lips and he slipped his tongue into her mouth without resistance.

He leaned forward after a minute, removing his fingers from her womanhood. He whispered in her ear, "Are you sure?" She nodded and he positioned himself above her. He thrusted gently, making her moan in pure bliss.

He started thrusting in and out slowly, trying to be gentle with the girl he loved to the ends of the earth. His instincts were screaming at him to go harder and faster, but he was determined to take it slow; at least at first.

"Faster," she breathed. He sped up the pace, thrusting harder and harder until he hit the spot. She groaned and he took the opportunity to once again slip his tongue into her mouth. He kept pounding that one spot until she came, her whole body tensing then relaxing.

He came right after. Then the both of them just stayed there for a minute, breathing heavily. He pulled out of her and laid down next to her, kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you," he whispered. "I promise, Yuki. Nothing bad will happen to you on this case. I swear on my life."

"I love you too, Lawleit," she whispered, snuggling up against his chest and closing her eyes. "Thank you." They just lay there for a couple minutes, enjoying each other's warmth.

Suddenly, Yuki's eyes snapped open and she sat straight up, startling L. He sat up as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"How long have we been in here?" she gasped. "The others outside-"

"I questioned each one for forty minutes on purpose," he said. "We're fine."

She calmed down a little, but still got up and put her clothes back on. She cleaned up her hair in the bedroom mirror as L got dressed. When she turned to face him, she tried to suppress a giggle.

"Your shirt is backwards, silly," she said. He blushed slightly and fixed it as she fixed his hair. When they were ready, they both left the room to talk to the others.

"So," Matsuda said as L sat down. "Is anyone here Kira?"

"I'm positive most of you are not," L replied. "Although there is a 13% chance that Yuki is Kira."

Yagami's jaw dropped, Matsuda looked slightly frightened, and Yuki was stunned.

"What?" she asked. "_13_?"

"Did I say 13?" L said, giving her a tiny mischievous smile to tell her he was messing with her. "I meant 30."

Matsuda looked ready to bolt for the door and Yuki laughed light-heartedly.

:If you say so," she said, rolling her eyes at L. "I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong then."

"Good luck," he joked in return. Only the two of them got the joke. "You'll need it."

* * *

**A/N: And done! My first lemon T.T it's horrible, isn't it? Oh well, gotta start somewhere. Don't forget to review! Even if it was terrible, tell me why!**


End file.
